If God Has Forsaken Us
by Dru Rosier
Summary: "Then we shall forsake God too." A glance at the illustrious House of Roses. Druella Rosier & Rosier Oneshot. Tagged Evan Rosier as his father isn't the list of characters? xD R&R please!


**A/N; I've always had a strange fascination with the Rosiers. Much more than Malfoy or Black or whatnot, even though they are hardly mentioned in the books. Maybe it's because I find their last name really pretty or something, but ANYWAYS. xD This was kinda a random, on the spot idea that poofed out of no where, so it's a little strange. I really haven't written anything fanfiction-y or non-school for a long long long time, so I hope this is (relatively) decent. ^^**

**Just to be clear, the two Rosiers are Rosier (mentioned briefly as one of the first Death Eaters, but there's no spot for him in ff's character list, so I tagged Evan Rosier) and Druella Rosier (later Druella Black). I always felt that those two would've had a affectionate relationship with each other, when they didn't try to kill each other for being overprotective or irritating or something like that... xD **

* * *

Rosier was the angel who turned his back on God, becoming the patron demon of tainted love and seduction. He is the fallen angel who is said to bring men and women astray with promises of sweet nothings. The pureblood family that came to bear his name followed in his footsteps.

The House of Rosier was one of the ancient pureblood families, originating in France, but always educated at Hogwarts. They liked to choose sweet, pious names to contrast with their demonic surnames. Truly, like they loved to say, _il n'y a pas de roses sans __épines_. There are no roses without thorns. Like their double faced names, they also acted so; their heartless, indifferent exteriors would give away to a compassionate heart that only appeared to those they cared for. The Rosiers were like ice, their cold grey eyes reflecting like a frozen lake in the dead of winter. It was impossible to see past those beautiful eyes and that amused smile, impossible to see behind their crimson red layers.

There were two starcrossed Rosiers born a few years before the defeat of Grindelwald, but lived in cadence to the rise of another terrible era. Regardless, just like their namesake, they grew to be the beautiful pureblood roses of their time. However, all roses must fade.

_Si deus me relinquit,__  
__Ego deum relinquo._

The older Rosier was the heir of the house. He married well and passed on their name. But like Rosier, he had to fall. He fell for the man who called himself the Dark Lord, who promised him everything. He tore his soul apart for him and his petals crumbled in the oncoming storm. So the first Rosier lost his wings and his once warm heart shattered, leaving him a broken man, a fallen angel.

The younger Rosier was the beautiful daughter of the house. She loved a man, but was dragged from him to be married off to another. Her marriage brought her great wealth and power, but she became hollow inside. Like Rosier, she succumbed to tainted love. Her gilded rose slowly faded and eventually her petals were blown away in the cold wind. So the second Rosier's heart froze over and was stained Black.

_Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest,__  
__Omnias ianuas praecludo__  
__Sic omnias precationes obsigno._

But you will never hear the two Rosiers complain. Their alluring, amused smiles will continue to remain on their faces, their cool grey eyes never betraying a single emotion. But those eyes will no longer have that dancing fire behind them. Like their patron demon, they traded that long ago. They will never forget how they gave it all for _him_, all for love, and all for power. No one will notice how they died inside. After all, the Rosiers were like ice. Everyone knew that.

_Sed,__  
__qui me defendet?__  
__Ab me terribilissimo ipse._

* * *

**A/N; I hope that was kinda coherent. Maybe. Anyways, the Latin is from from Konishi Kayo/Iwasaki Taku's _Si Deus Me Relinquit._**

**___If God has forsaken me,  
Then I shall forsake God too._**

**_____Only the oppressed may possess a black key,  
I close all doors,  
Thus I seal away my prayers_**

**_______However,  
Who protects me?  
From the most frightful: Myself_**

**Please review! /i'llloveyouforeverrrr;D**


End file.
